Secrets And A Certain Pokemon Ranger's past
by The Crystal Catalyst
Summary: The main summary is in the fanfic. The Pokemon Rangers discover parts of Solana's hidden past when they meet a family friend. Contains Rangershipping LunickXSolana and maybe SpenserXElita. Please review on things I can improve on and thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just to let you all know, I did the fanfic 'The Pokemon Rangers' Party' in a rush. So since I learnt something from a review in a fanfic of mine, I'll just go ahead and make the sequel, hoping that it'll be a lot better than the first one.**

**This is just the summary, so that you all will have a rough idea of what's going to happen.**

**And I hope you didn't forget about the first Pokemon emcees, but they're still in the lab, feeling unwell. Hope they'll get well soon. So we have Lucario here to do the disclaimer.**

**Lucario: TakariFan8816 does not own Pokemon Rangers and Pokemon. Um, they did get what we mean didn't they?**

**Yes, I think. Thanks Lucario. On with the summary!**

**Lucario: You think?**

* * *

_Summary: When it comes to Relaxation Day, Solana would always feel sad, oblivious to Lunick's concern. When they meet a friend of Solana's parents, the Pokemon Rangers, all of them, find out a bit about Solana's past and when she comes in contact with a legendary Pokemon, parts of Solana's past is revealed. May contain scenes from other animes and games._

**

* * *

**

Hang in there, readers! First chapter coming right up soon! And I have to admit, this is not a chapter...

**Lucario: Please review on things we can improve on later on! Thank you and no flames please!**


	2. The Big Announcement

**Hello, everyone! Our story starts at Ringtown Ranger Base where Spenser is going to make an announcement and a twisting adventure begins! And we have Lucario here to do the disclaimers.**

**Lucario: Hello again, everyone! Pleasure to meet you.**

**Well, let's start the story!**

**Lucario: TakariFan8816 does not own Pokemon Rangers, Pokemon, or the scenes used in this fanfic.**

* * *

"Wake up, Solana… Wake up, Solana," Plusle said, trying to wake up her partner. "Rise and shine, Solana…"

Solana stirred in her sleep but did not wake up. Solana can understand Pokemon language even without the translation application on the Capture Styler. Plusle, her partner Pokemon, was trying desperately to wake her up since Spenser told everyone to assemble at the ground floor. But Solana continued to sleep despite the shakes and calls of Plusle.

**

* * *

**

(After twenty minutes…)

"Wake Up!!!!!!" Plusle shouted, losing her patience.

"Gaaaaahhhh!!!!" Solana screamed, leaping out of bed. "Plusle, that wasn't very nice!"

"No time for a scolding. Spenser told us to assemble at the ground floor. Sounds like he's going to give us a vacation," Plusle quickly said when she noticed that Solana was ready to pounce on her.

"I see… Wait, what am I doing sitting on the bed like this?! I better get ready!" Solana exclaimed, getting out of bed and rushing to the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

(After a quick shower and getting ready.)

"Come Plusle. Let's go!" Solana called.

"About time!" Plusle said, hopping on her shoulder.

"What do you mean 'About time'? It's only been 13 minutes," Solana said, as they went inside the lift and went down.

"Good morning, everyone. Is everyone present?" Spenser said to Lunick, Murph and their partners.

"Umm, Leader, it's completely obvious that Solana hasn't arrived yet," Lunick stated.

"Ugh! You ruined the formal taking-attendance moment!" Spenser cringed.

"Sorry I'm late Leader. Lucky me that Plusle was there to help me out!" Solana said, rushing to join them.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch your-," Lunick started.

_Wham!_ Solana crashed to the ground. In the Ranger Base there were steps leading to the place where Spenser was addressing everyone and Solana tripped over all of them. Plusle also tripped over the steps as she had hopped off Solana's shoulder upon seeing Lunick's Minun.

"Step…" Lunick trailed.

"Be careful next time. Otherwise, it may flatten a nose once conical," Murph snickered for the first time.

**(A/N: Does this ring any bells to Final Fantasy Ring Of Fates fans? Ah, sorry for interrupting, back to the story.)**

"Hey! Don't say such things, Murph. I'll be fine," Solana protested.

"Ahem!" Spenser cleared his throat. "Will everyone gather please?"

"Sorry, Leader. What's the big emergency?" Murph said.

"Well, today is the annual holidays when you get to go back to your hometowns and do a little catching up with your family. Well, this is for the rangers of Fiore region," Spenser announced grinning.

"That's it?! No mission or Pokemon outbreak or patrols?!" Murph exclaimed.

"That's it. Well unless you want me to lament on the occasion like last year."

"Awesome. I can finally see my hometown and everyone again!" Lunick said.

"Yep, yep! Wonder how everyone's doing?" Murph said.

"…"

"Hey Solana! Aren't you excited that we're finally going back home?" Lunick asked her eagerly.

"…"

"Solana?" Lunick asked, starting to worry.

Solana did not hear Lunick's voice as Spenser's announcement rang a bell in her head. Everything that she did not want to remember came rushing back. Both happy times and sad times.

_

* * *

_

(Flashback)

_"Look at these flowers! Aren't they pretty?" asked a five year old Solana, holding a bouquet of pretty wildflowers._

_"Of course they are, Miss Solana," a Lucario said, looking at those flowers._

_"You don't have to call me Miss Solana, Lucario…" Solana said, doing something with the flowers._

_"I'm sorry, Solana. But Riley told me to always call you that," Lucario said._

_"Oh, I see."_

_"We should go back. Your parents will be worried."_

_"Wait for a while longer. Ah! It's finished!"_

_"What is it, Solana?"_

_"A flower crown especially for you, Lucario," said Solana putting it on Lucario's neck._

_"Thank you, Solana. It's very pretty," Lucario said._

_**Shing! A flash of light and as it disappeared, a scream could only be heard in the distance.**_

_"Otou-san, okaa-san. Nooo!!!"_

* * *

"Solana? Hey! Are you all right?" a familiar voice spoke.

"Huh?" Solana blinked, returning to reality.

Lunick was looking worriedly at Solana. Murph and Spenser were also concerned too. Plusle, Minun and Slowpoke were outside playing so they did not have a clue to what was going on.

"Solana, you okay? You've been like this for the past twenty minutes," Lunick said, anxious.

"No, no. I'm okay. I just need to go home and rest!" Solana chirped, pretending to be happy.

_'Erm… Did I just say that? Could you say something more sensible?!'_ thought Solana.

"Okay…" the trio said but Lunick wasn't too convinced.

So everyone left the Ranger Base and went separate ways. Solana walked into the Lyra Forest with Plusle on her shoulder. After a few minutes, Plusle noticed something and decided to ask Solana.

"H-Hey, Solana. Why are we walking in circles? I thought you told me your home was in another region…"

"Well… It's gone now…"

"Oh… So why are we still walking around here? Erm, you don't live here do you?"

"Well, I do. It's hidden here."

"What?! You live in the forest?"

"Just recently."

"Where were you before then?"

"…"

"Solana?"

"…"

Then it suddenly hit her. She looked down at Solana sadly.

"Solana…"

**

* * *

**

Well, how was it? What happened to Solana? Was that Lucario her Pokemon? Where was she before she lived in Lyra Forest? Stay tuned to find out and please review! Thanks for reading this fanfic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Second chapter's up now. Since there is really nothing much to say, Lucario will bring up the disclaimer right away. Ah, yes, before I forget, lament means to express sadness or regret and Spenser did lament on all the times he spent at his hometown and how hard it was to bid farewell to his friends and family there.**

**Lucario: Hello everyone. TakariFan8816 does not own Pokemon Rangers or the scenes and sounds used in this fanfic.**

* * *

"So Solana, you live in a treehouse?" Plusle asked.

"No. Just a small cottage," Solana replied. " Here we are."

Solana's cottage has only one big room, as many of you may have guessed but Solana was happy already that she had someplace to stay. After they entered the house, Plusle immediately pounced on a cushion-like chair and started bouncing up and down. Solana went to the kitchen and started making lunch and a few Poffins and Pokeblocks.

**

* * *

**

(After a few minutes…)

"Yum… Something smells good in here!" Plusle said, as Solana placed a small bowl with different kinds of Poffins and Pokeblocks and her lunch on the table.

Plusle then hopped onto the table and started to eat the Pokeblocks and Poffins.

"Ahhhhh…" Plusle sighed. "They taste so good!"

"Really? I never thought they would be that good," Solana said, smiling.

"No, seriously. They taste wonderful. I bet Minun would love this. Too bad he's not here along with Lunick," Plusle said, grinning.

"Plusle! Don't start," Solana said, blushing a little as she sat on a chair and started eating her lunch.

**

* * *

**

(Fall City Harbour)

"Phew! We made it in time!" Murph said as he plopped down a deck chair.

"If we were actually boarding the same ship, how come you two went different ways?" Lunick said leaning against the wall.

"Oh, I wanted to see Elita first," Spenser said simply, standing.

"I wanted to grab those annual souvenirs," Murph explained, holding up a plastic bag.

"… Erm, everybody knows Solana isn't here right?" Lunick said.

"Well, maybe she got on an earlier boat," Murph said.

"Are you sure?" Spenser asked.

"I said 'Maybe', Leader. 'Maybe!'" Murph said.

Lunick sighed as he watched Spenser and Murph talking and arguing. He then went to fetch a glass of water to drink. Only one thing was on his mind throughout the entire boat journey.

_'I hope Solana's okay…'_

**

* * *

**

(Back at the cottage…)

"Oh… So that's what happened. It sounds rather strange though," Plusle said, pondering over what Solana told her.

"So this Riley guy, he was your friend at this region you don't know?"

Solana nodded.

"So maybe you can try to guess what region you were in when you met this Riley guy. And that means that's your birthplace."

"That's true but…"

"But what?"

"… Nothing…"

" Well, let's start by remembering one of the times you had at home. Describe what Pokemon were there. You got it?" Plusle continued, turning on the styler and went off to fetch a pencil and notepad.

"Umm, okay. How about the time I broke my leg and went off to see Riley since he came back from a trip?"

"Right… Hey wait a second! How did you break your leg? How old were you then?"

"I was four and I fell and rolled down a rocky hill then Riley helped me home…"

**(A/N: Riley is the trainer from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl games that your character meets on Iron Island.)**

"Okay. Let's start, shall we?" Plusle said.

"Okay, I'll try to remember and describe it to you," Solana said.

_

* * *

_

Flashback. (This contains the scene from Digimon Savers when Touma meets Relena.)

_A four and a half year old Solana on a wheelchair with her right leg in a cast waits outside the mansion in which Riley and his family lives in. The butler of the house stands beside her, hoping that the wheelchair won't start driving down the slope. Then, a helicopter arrives and lands on the landing pad. Riley and his Lucario exit the plane._

_"Riley!" shouts a happy Solana as she wheels towards him in her wheelchair._

_"Solana?" Riley said._

_"Are you okay just getting here?" Riley asked._

_"Don't worry about it. Oh?" Solana said as she spotted Lucario._

_"You must be Riley's Lucario," Solana said._

_"Pleased to meet you, Miss Solana," Lucario said, bowing._

_Solana then touches Lucario's spikes and Lucario looks slightly taken aback._

_"Those spikes sure are sharp. Do you poke anyone by accident?" Solana asked._

_"Well, it is a, a rare occasion for a Lucario to poke someone by accident or on purpose_," _Lucario answered._

_"What about your fur?" Solana asked._

_"Huh?" Lucario said as Solana stroked him._

_"You're so soft," Solana said. "Can we be friends?"_

_"A-a-ah?" came a confused reply since Lucario never answered this question before._

_Lucario glanced at Riley for help with this type of question. Riley looked at him and nodded._

_"Of course, Miss Solana," Lucario said, smiling._

_"Thank you, Lucario," Solana said, smiling as she turned her wheel chair to face Riley. "So what have you been up to since you left? I want to hear all about it!"_

_End of flashback._

* * *

"And there were Pachirisu, Buneary, Riolu, Lucario and more but I can't remember their names," Solana said.

"Okay, okay… Aha! Research complete!" Plusle said, wearing a huge grin on her face as she wrote a few things on the pad with her pencil and typed it all in the Capture Styler.

"Now, let's see… There are two possible regions which are the Orre and Sinnoh regions," Plusle said.

"I guess either one of them is my birthplace," Solana said.

"It's getting late. Let's have dinner and get some sleep," Plusle said.

"Okay. And Plusle…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Thanks."

"Hey, don't mention it. That what partners do and I bet Lunick would really help if he knew about this," Plusle said, grinning.

"Plusle…" Solana sighed, blushing.

* * *

**Like it? Sorry for the long delay but the chapter already up and out so cheer up. Third chapter coming soon and please review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Notice Must Read

**Dear readers, I'm just typing this to apologize for not updating my fanfics for a long time, but I'm not able to use the computer for a few days even weeks due to preparing for the new school year, which is causing a ruckus here.**

**And, besides, I sometimes don't have the mood to upload chapters sometimes so apologies to all readers of my fanfics. So I hope you'll wait and thanks for reading the chapters uploaded so far.**

**Lucario: Don't worry, we'll be back soon. **

**Both me and Lucario: *Looks at angry readers* Aw, come on! Even fanfic writers need a break!**

**Must dash, bye bye for now!**

**TakariFan8816, Lucario, and still-not-well-enough Pokemon**


	5. A Dream Of Memories

**Sorry if I took a really long but busy break, but what with all these homework and projects flying about, I find it harder to update. But…. I'm back! And this time with a new chapter. Hurrah! Thanks to all readers and those who put my fanfic in their Story Alert or Favourite Story. Thanks to all who waited so long for updation of these fanfics and those who commented.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Ranger and such…**

**Oh by the way, Lucario went on vacation somewhere at Sinnoh… Must be at Snowpoint City**

**(Snowpoint City, Sinnoh)**

**Lucario: ACHOO!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: A bad dream and the next day

It was in the middle of the night and Solana was stirring in her sleep for the past several hours. Bits and pieces of bad memories built up inside her.

_**(Dream)**_

"_My name's Riley and this is my Riolu," said a seven year old Riley to a five year old Solana._

_**(A beam of light shines and the meadow is replaced by a city on flames and two legendary Pokemon having a war.)**_

"_Faster! We can't be too late to save your family!" cried a Riolu running towards the city. _

"_Otou-san, okaa-san! Noo!" screamed a frightened Solana as she sailed into the air as her parents vanish._

"_Solana, I'll be going away from here. I'm going to go work on what my father gave me with the help from him… Iron Island Mine. At the same time, I'll also get to train on my skills as a Lucario trainer," said a rather upset Riley as the servants loaded bags into the helicopter._

"_First you go away on a trip, then my parents vanish, now you too?!" cried a sobbing Solana. _

"_Don't worry. You won't be alone, I'll give you this Riolu egg," Riley said, handing the sniffling Solana an egg and tapping it added, "Now Riolu, stay with Solana and you may call her 'Miss Solana'. Got it?"_

"_You don't have to go formal on me Riley," said Solana smiling and taking the egg._

_**(Helicopter leaves and light shines again.)**_

"_There we go! Seventh letter done and posted. Yeah!" said a cheerful 14/16 year-old Solana, stretching at her house in Lyra Forest. _

_**(Light shines again…)**_

"_All right! I'm going to be a Pokemon Ranger! Whoo hoo!" squealed Solana as she leaped up holding Spenser's letter._

_**(Light shines again… Sorry with all the shining lights…)**_

"_Solana… You've gone to all regions and lost all your foster families and real family to legendary Pokemon?" asked a startled glowing spirit._

_**(Light shines for last time…)**_

"Umm…Hmm…Aaah!" Solana shrieked leaping out of bed, causing Plusle to fall out too.

"Grrr! I was in my beauty sleep and in the middle of a perfect date with Minun… It's 9 in the morning?! Huh? Solana? Hey… Are you okay?" Plusle asked a sitting up and shaking Solana.

"Who…was…that? How did that spirit know about me?" stammered Solana.

**(Meanwhile…)**

Lunick was enjoying his time at his hometown. Everyone at his town (Southern Island) held a big 'Welcome Back' party for him and fangirls from school screamed wildly blushing. Lunick waved them away nervously since there was only one special girl he liked. Only that he wondered if she had feelings for him too.

That night, he remembered how strange Solana behaved back at the Ranger Base and became worried. He then sent a message through the Capture Styler. Lunick laid on his bed and fell asleep very soon.

**

* * *

**

What was Lunick's message to Solana? Will he ever confess to the girl he liked sooner or later? Who and what was that spirit? Review and stay tuned to find out!

**(Snowpoint City and Littleroot Town Prof. Birch's lab)**

**Pokemon: Yeah, you better review and stay tuned!**

**Lucario: ACHOO! (Sniffs)**


	6. Another Notice, Story on HIATUS

**Another note of apologies to loyal readers of this fanfic! But due to some special topic writer's block, I can't seem to figure anything out for a good climax! Argh!!! Of all times for writer's block…**

**So I'm really sorry for not updating. Just that nothing comes to mind… Yet…**

**Thank you all for reading the chapters and reviewing. I appreciate it if you can wait for some time until I remember what I wanted to write. This fanfic will have to be on HIATUS for now.**

**Until then, go Rangershipping! Yeah!**

**TakariFan8816**


	7. Notice that Story is Off HIATUS!

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back! Before I start, I'm going to have one brief thank you note!**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, alerted and the like. You guys inspired me to continue this fanfic and put it off Hiatus! After comparing my other fanfics to this one, I noticed that this fanfic had more demand for an update than the other Pokemon fanfic that I did not update for a year. O.O**

**But I needed to at least have one fanfic on Hiatus so as to not have to rush through the stories. So after deciding for a couple of days, (I also had to consider if I still had that feeling of being able to write the fanfic.) I decided to put my fanfic on franticshipping on Hiatus instead… For a while.**

**Really sorry to readers of the 'Legend and The Pokemon'. I could not think of a good climax. I only know the beginning and ending. Why is it so hard to think of a juicy climax? I could scream like Kagamine Rin's 'World is Mine' from Vocaloid!**

**Anyway, this is a thank you note chapter. I'll start on the real chapter straight after thi!s.**

**UPDATE!**

**Don't worry. I finished that chapter so all that's left to do is to find time to upload it. I mean, it is the school year and all... T.T But maybe I can upload it around these two weeks, so don't get sad okay? :)**

**Thanks for all your understanding readers! Oh and for reading, reviewing, favouriting and alerting! Thanks again!**

**TakariFan8816**


	8. Messages and the Curious Fall City

**This was the real chapter I was talking about in the thank you note. I must be really jumpy… I nearly went into a sugar rush a few days ago… It haunted my life.**

**Anyway, Lucario is back from his vacation and seems to be shaken by it. The Pokemon emcees also seem to have recovered…**

**Lucario: I'm telling you! I went into the Snowpoint Temple to take shelter from the snowstorm and a few floors down I came face to face with a Regigigas. He was like 'Kapow!' and punched me out of the temple into that freaking blizzard!**

**… Okay… I'll just get Gardevoir to do the disclaimer. Gardevoir, if you please.**

**Gardevoir: TakariFan8816 does not own Pokemon Ranger etc and does not own but trains us.**

**Yup! I'm their trainer! Anyway time to thank the reviewers and readers who favourited/alerted so far from chapter 1 to now. O.O That's one long list…**

**Ms. Smooth Criminal**

**Amulet Misty**

**Star-the-Buizel**

**Dawnsun and Dusksun**

**VioletHang410**

**topazboo**

**Littlemissgoth**

**MizuKitsune10**

**Dark Princess Araisa**

**surfing pikachu/The Oceanographer**

**cloud-sephiroth**

**riddler180**

**pokemonrangergirl CAPTURE ON**

**Watery1997**

**Alexandria Halliwell**

**KairiDestiny**

**Insane Dreamer 101**

**Dragonwolfplusanima**

**Miss-Mitchie**

**amethystaquamarine34azure**

**PokemonRangerKid**

**Pachirisu1209**

**HorseMagic17**

**Starlight Amethyst**

**snowpup10**

**DarkAngel443**

**O.O *breathes in* THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR KEEPING THIS STORY ALIVE AND ENCOURAGING ME TO CONTINUE THIS FANFIC!**

**If any of your pen names aren't here, I'm really sorry. But I did this at night so I'm kinda sleepy right now… PM me so I can put your names in the list. I think everyone who did their part deserves credit for what they did. I really do. Anyway, to the fanfic!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 A normal day

After Solana fell asleep again, she didn't dream anything else so she got up at 10, after noting that she shouldn't sleep for so long. Plusle was already awake and they did their routine.

Just like the days before Solana became a ranger…

* * *

**3 Days later…**

Trying to wake Plusle in vain, she set out to collect forest berries to make jam and buy bread from town. After that, she set out making breakfast, knowing well that the smell will wake up Plusle immediately. And it worked! Plusle was up in a jiffy after Solana made breakfast and after a shower, both happily ate their breakfast.

"Well, Plusle, other than the household chores, we have nothing else to do… What do you think we should do now?" Solana asked Plusle.

"Hmm, we could go around the Fiore Region," Plusle suggested.

"Then we better hurry and do those chores, shall we?" Solana chirped.

After hanging out the washing, (there was no problem about this, as the cottage was hidden really well.) cleaning the house and doing the dishes and getting a rather sooty and grumpy Plusle out of the chimney (Plusle got stuck when she was trying to hang the washing on the roof instead of outside.) Solana went about deciding what to wear.

She then decided to wear a white and pale blue sundress which reached below her knees. She let her long blue hair down and tied it into two neat braids. She wore white sandals to match her dress and wore a white sunhat tied with a blue ribbon and bow. Plusle hopped onto her usual spot on Solana's shoulder and both headed out to catch the ferry to Fall City.

**(Fall City)**

Solana tried her best at behaving normally, but she could not because she knew that today is the day when the Fall City Rangers would have a tiny party before returning to their hometowns. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to meet them because she knew of their curious personality.

Unfortunately, Fate had other plans in store for Solana. While Solana was wandering around the still-unnamed fountain of Fall City, she had, she just HAD to be THERE. There she was, Aria, one of Solana's fellow ranger friends, sitting there on the fountain itself. When Solana passed by her, she noticed Aria raise an eyebrow and then stood up almost instantly.

"Hey, Solana!" Aria waved, causing Solana to fall anime-style.

**(After a rather funny and awkward conversation.)**

"About time! I thought that she will never leave you alone!" Plusle complained as Solana waved goodbye to Aria, after narrowly escaping Aria's invite to the party.

"You've got to hand it to her curious personality. Once she has her questions, she will do whatever it takes to have her answers," Solana sighed after having to endure 3 hours of talking.

"We should get going. Who knows who we'd meet if we stick around," Plusle commented. "hmm, I spy with my little eye... I see Joel."

"Wha?!" Solana shrieked as she ducked behind the fountain.

**Joel's Side**

Joel could've sworn he saw someone looking very much like Solana but as he blinked, all he could see was a streak of blue darting behind the fountain. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

'I must have been going nuts from having to run away from that crazy love struck fan again,' he thought, sighing exasperatingly.

"Joeeeeeel! Hey, fancy seeing you around here! Your number one fan here is ready to accept your lurve!" squealed a voice.

Joel tensed and so did his Dodorio **(A/N: Spelling?)**. Said love struck fan appeared out of nowhere and attempted to tackle him with all the 'cuddles and kisses', or so Cameron had put it. He would have been successfully tackled if not for his trusty partner, who pecked him at the collar of his shirt and tossed him onto his back.

Joel's fan (let's call her Shelly for now) landed face first on the ground as Joel and his Pokemon partner sped off. When Shelly realised Joel had left the scene, she decided to remain optimistic and believe that Joel was too shy. She got up then zoomed off after him.

**Back to Solana's view**

Solana heaved a sigh of relief as she got up from her hiding place. Looking all ways she decided to head back to the forest as it was too risky to visit the other parts of Fiore. What if another ranger spotted her?

Or even worse, what if Lunick was here?

Reaching home, she noticed her Capture Styler was off. She turned it on and noticed it had ten messages. She gulped and glanced around nervously as she realised ALL ten messages were said ranger Lunick. Both Solana and Plusle sighed; things that had happened involved those who she thought about… She looked at the messages one by one.

_

* * *

_

**.MESSAGE INBOX.**

_Hey, Solana. I really hope you're okay. Every single 'Family Day' vacation you always seem so spaced out. Did something happen? You know you can tell me, leader or even Murph. We're all like family aren't we?_

_You know, I told my parents all about everyone including you and my adventures in Fiore. My parents said they would like to meet you and Leader someday; they seem to have heard many things about me and you in the news! Guess we're really famous huh?_

_Solana, what's wrong? I sent those two messages three days ago and you still haven't replied yet._

_… Are you okay? Solana, Solana? I'm worried about you, and if it's necessary I'm telling Leader!_

_This is Spenser using Lunick's styler. I had to use it since mine is recharging back at home. We're getting really worried about you now, Solana. I'm not showing my anxiety **yet** but Lunick already is. In a rather obvious and amusing way…_

_Call me, Solana ASAP!_

_Hurry up and call. Lunick's pacing around the room worried sick almost every second of the day whenever I drop by. It's getting annoying…_

_**CALL ME!!!!! SOLANA ARE YOU OKAY?????!!!!**_

_**CALL LUNICK, WILL YOU? IT'S BEEN FIVE DAYS! YOU BETTER BE ALIVE, MISSY!**_

_Aria just sent Leader and me a message asking what you were doing in Fall City without your Styler… Guess you're alive then… Haha… -_-' Do call me when you get back…_

* * *

Solana fell down anime-style and sweatdropped. Judging from the messages, she must have made Leader and Lunick very worried. Plusle was on the floor, howling with laughter at the messages in caps. Solana, ignoring Plusle skimmed her contacts list and dialled Lunick's number.

As the styler rung, Solana hoped that Lunick did not answer since she did not know how to apologise or what to say to him. Especially if Leader was there. Gosh, she was in for it this time. She hoped and hoped… and prayed and hoped and prayed…

… No one in the cottage spoke

… All Pokemon in the forest froze.

… Not a sound was heard.

... Everyone breathed in and out in sync.

... Solana was still hoping and praying

... Plusle's was stock-still and serious.

... A Tailow flew by.

... A Pichu scampered towards an Oran Berry bush.

... A Torchic caused a tree to catch fire.

... A Mudkip extinguished that fire.

... A Zigzagoon zigzagged by.

... The line went dead because Lunick didn't pick up.

Solana cheered.

All Pokemon in the forest cheered.

Plusle stopped looking all serious and sensing Solana's happiness, cheered with her.

Solana put the styler down on the table.

All Pokemon went back to their daily lives.

Solana thanked Arceus and all things in the Pokemon World for listening to her plea for once.

Solana made lunch.

She and Plusle eat together.

The End

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

**

* * *

**

JUST JOKING!

**THAT'S JUST WRONG FOR ME TO LEAVE OUT THE STYLER CALL!**

**MUAHAHAHA!**

**Erm, anyway, back to the story where we left off…*cough cough* **

* * *

Solana hoped and hoped, Plusle stopped laughing and there was tension in the air.

(Repeat list from above minus the 'line went dead' part.)

Then, her worst fears were realised.

_"Hello?"_

Oh, crap. Lunick did answer.

_"Solana is that you?"_

Double crap. Leader was there too.

_"Lunick, is that-?"_

Trip- hey wait a minute, who's that?

**

* * *

**

I had a very good time writing this chapter. Hehehe, I hoped that little trick/plot twist got you readers. That had to be one of the best and funniest chapters I've ever written.

**I should use this trick more often. *evil smile***

**Blaziken: Yeah! We hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as our trainer enjoyed writing this. Please review! Stay tuned for updates!**

**Gardevoir; And keep this story alive!**

**Blaziken: Yeah, that too...**


	9. The Ultimate Call!

**Hello everyone! It's time I finally updated this fic, I had to look for inspiration after all…**

**Anyway, I think things are getting slightly better now but we have a public performance coming and everything's going crazy. It's like a madhouse at the auditorium. I feel like as if I'm one of the very few who are anxious but don't seem to show it… Scary.**

**Linoone: TakariFan8816 does not own Pokemon Rangers and anything not copyrighted by me used in this fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: The call and?

Solana felt her heart pounding rapidly in her throat as she felt the tension for both parties rising. There was silence in the air, minus Plusle's coughing from laughing too much. All it took… It just took one letter, to break the silence.

"I-" Solana mumbled.

And from there it began.

"Solana what where how did do were you are do? _AAAAAH!_ We Lunick were _WAAAAAH!_ What? So _KYAAAA!_ No anxious she's not! About _THE MONSTER'S GETTING TO ME!_ AAAAAAAAH! You! Ooh why _*creepy music*_ did she's you do such a you sweetie…"

Solana was soon sent into a typhoon of words as the million voices kept talking. Plusle who could hear everything was bursting into peals of laughter once again.

"Uh- PLAPLAPLAPLAPLAPLAPLA!_ (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA)"_

"_NO _Solana. Oh _CHRISTINA!_ Such atrocious a cute behaviour name!_ CAN'T _That's _HOLY SH-_ the is she one even you told listening me about _RUN RUN YOU IDIOTS! _It's ah quiet _WE HAVE TO LIVE_! Can here I you what? Say _ALMOST THERE PEOPLE_! Something like _MUAHAHAHAHA!_ Hello! Said it- _I'M TRYING TO THINK HERE_! _SO_ Already- _SHUT UP!!!!!!!"_

"…" From those two words, everyone was hushed into silence.

"_GOOD_… Turn it off Lunick. _NO! DON'T OFF THE MACHINE! AHA_-"

Through the phone's receiver, Solana heard a switch being turned off and footsteps (Lunick's) returning to the phone.

"So who wants to speak first? Sorry about the extra noise, we were watching a horror movi-" Lunick was cut off by a child's voice and footsteps. Fast ones.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MUMMY! I'M CHASED BY A FEMALE WHO REALLY HAS COOTIES! AAAAAAAAH!" a boy's voice rang through the phone, causing Solana's right ear to get blocked.

"Nathan, how many times do I have to tell you that we females don't have cooti-"

"_Tailow, Tail,_" a Tailow chirped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! COOTIES! THIS GIRL HAS ALL OF IT! MUMMY, LUNY, SPENCY SAVE MEEEEEEEEEE!" The boy Nathan practically yelled as Solana could hear footsteps running like as if the world was about to end.

"A… Female Tailow with a squished Oran Berry on its foot?…" Lunick trailed off. "Nathan, females of any kind do NOT have cooties… Whatever they are…"

"Not even sister's Lucy?"

"Not even Suzy's Barbie Doll. You can relax now."

"Lunick how about you and Spencer go talk to Solana privately while I go clam Nathan down," the probably-mother-of-Lunick's voice was heard.

**After a few minutes…**

"Umm…" Another awkward silence was set. Spencer broke it.

"Solana I want to tell you how worried everyone was about you. You could have at least sent us a message or two. We thought something bad had happened to you," Spencer said matter-of-factly into the phone.

"Where are you now?" Lunick asked.

_'Oh snap! What am I supposed to say? Oh I am in Lyra Forest with Plusle in a simple cottage without anyone else to go back to. Brilliant, I'll have to randomly say a location. Solana think! What other regions are there in the Pokemon World?'_ Solana thought.

"Ah… I'm at Johto now? I'm coming back to Fiore soon anyway," Solana said.

"Johto huh? Pretty far from here. Is it night time there? It's so quiet…" Lunick spoke up.

'I was right? I WAS RIGHT! WHOO!' Solana cheered mentally. 'Wait what? SNAP! What's the time at Johto?!'

Plusle checked the time for the Johto region via the Styler , wrote it down on a piece of unwanted board with a marker and flashed it up to Solana. Solana mouthed 'Thank You' to Plusle before going back on the phone.

"Yeah. It's 10.20 p.m. now..." Solana muttered faking a tiny yawn.

"How did you get back there so fast? 12 hours ago, you were at Fall City… That would the amount of time taken to get to Wintown from Ringtown by car…" Spencer asked, getting really suspicious.

"Um… I enlisted the help of a wild Gardevoir to teleport me to Johto… I was the only one who went out…" came the reply.

"I see…"Spencer said. "Ah well, since you're okay and safe… Just remember to check in with us. I'll go get some water."

With that he left the room, leaving the two alone.

"So how have you been doing?" Lunick asked. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, we've been in a bump or two but it's fine," Solana replied.

Lunick caught up with Solana as the two chatted. He felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Solana laugh merrily at one of his jokes. He then remembered his internal battle with his conscience.

**

* * *

**

(Flashback to before Lunick asnwered the phone. Italics = Lunick's conscience. Bold + Italics = Lunick)

_'Tell her that you loooovee heeeer…'_

**_'Shut up internal me. Why are you singing?'_**

_'She wiiill be loooved… She wiill be looved oh... Tell her Lunick come ooon… Tell her that she's your giirl...'_

_**'SHUT UP! I don't need my conscience singing my own heart out!'**_

_'Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my, look's like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl, sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that bad, it's such a shame too baaad... You're gonna miss the girl...'_

_**'God you're horrible no offense. But MAKE IT STOP! IT'S REALLY HORRIBLE!'**_

_' Remember to tell heer… And go obn kiss the girl! Ahahaha! I know I'm horrible at singing which is why I use my 'beautiful' singing voice to annoy you! Ahahahaha! '_

_**'I hate you…'**_

"RING RING" phone was ringing.

_**'Ah... gotta answer the phone...'**_

**End**

* * *

"Hey Solana…" Lunick started. "Can I… Tell you something?"

"Hm?" Solana replied to show that she was paying attention.

"Well I wanted to say that I-"

_'Yes Lunick! You've seen the light of things! Tell her! Tell her! Tell her!'_ Lunick's conscience ranted on.

_**'Keep quiet and let me finish!'**_ Lunick snapped back in his head.

"What is it Lunick?" Solana asked worriedly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No I want to. Actually, I have-"

"_LUUUUUUNY!!!!!!" _Nathan shrill voice interrupted from below. "DID YOU BELIEVE THAT COOTIES EXISTED WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG?! AUNTIE SAID YOU DID!"

_'Ugh… He ruined it and you were so close too. And what kind of name is Luny? Is your cousin like, three years old?'_ Lunick's conscience **(a.k.a LC) **asked.

**_'He's eight. Yes, he ruined it. I don't mind him calling me Luny… At home. Makes me feel like Looney Tunes… But what's with him and cooties? He doesn't go one day without mentioning cooties at least once…'_** Lunick mentally stated.

_'Don't get all Looney Tunes on me, Luny Toony. Kekekeke…'_ LC chuckled before leaving him on his own… for now.

"No Nathan. I didn't! Mom, since when did I even say I believed in the existence of cooties?!" Lunick yelled back down the stairs.

"LUNY, AM I A MAN?! I'M A MAN RIGHT?! I DON'T HAVE COOTIES RIGHT?! I AIN'T A GIRL RIGHT?!" Nathan yelled from down below.

"Nathan you're a man but not if you believe that cooties exist!" Lunick sighed exasperatingly, wondering when in Fiore will he keep his mouth shut.

_"*gasp* _I AM A MAAAAAN! I WILL NOT BELIEVE THAT COOTIES EXIST! I AM A MAAAAAAN!" Nathan yelled out and finally ran over to the backyard probably to tell Minun that he's a man because he no longer believes that cooties exist.

"Hehehe… HAHAHAHA!" Solana laughed out loud and Lunick soon joined in.

"Nathan is your brother?" Solana asked between laughs.

"No, he's my cousin. All my relatives stay here as one big family," Lunick replied.

"Oh, that must be nice…" Solana mumbled.

"Aw, Solana cheer up! Living with your parents is good enough! Some even don't have their parents around anymore… You should cherish what family you have," Lunick attempted to cheer Solana up, broken hearted that Solana became sad.

"…Thanks for caring Lunick. I have to go now. Bye!" Solana feigned happiness as she hung up.

"Bye Solana. You can call me anytime!" Lunick said before hanging up.

_**'I'm happy when she's happy...'**_

_'Because you love heer...'_

**_'SHUT UP!'_**

_'Ahahahaha!'_

...

Solana's face fell when she put down the phone and Plusle sensing what was going on looked at her sadly with pity.

_'They can't know about it yet. I hate to lie to them but I don't have a choice. I can't tell them what happened. I can't tell them…_

_That I AM an orphan for all eternity…'_

* * *

**Awww… Lunick's first attempt at confessing and fails thanks to his cootie-obsessed cousin, Nathan. Solana reveals that she is an orphan and her parents… Did they abandon her? Or was it something else?**

**And yeah, examinations coming up. In fact, they already started. I only managed to update because there is a 4-day break before the next exam. So, I don't think you'll see a lot of updates until 14 May. Sorry people. But I'll update as much as I can until around 7 May. I still need to study you know!**

**Signing Off**

**TakariFan8816 (might change penname)**


	10. Please Read, Really, Please Read Me

**Hello again everyone! Why I am taking so long to update? Here the story.**

**I actually finished a chapter you see, I was going to save it until...**

**THERE HAD TO BE A FREAKING BLACKOUT BREAKDOWN THAT DAY!**

**And I didn't save, so...**

**I had to redo everything... Nooo...**

**And these factors**

**1. Exams. Ohoho. We all hate examinations...**

**2. I recently found out that my supposedly-best-friends were jerks and moronic cheating liars so I was an emotional wreck for quite a while... No big, happens at every school I go to. Once in elementary/grade/primary school, once more now. (Those who have real friends, treasure them and be grateful that you're not in the same scenario as me.)**

**3. I found out I am really better at writing angst more than Adventure and Romance... (Especially after no. 2)**

**4. Another friend (this time, a genuine friend of mine) almost burned my favourite sketchbook into cinders with a lighter while on a sugar rush and wanting a shounen-ai/boy's-love/yaoi/whatever-you-call-it fanfic. I will find out who or what gave my friend too much sugar... Any ideas?**

**So you see, I'm sorry. But I need some space and time. I'll do the entire chapter again just that it'll take longer than usual.**

**Moving on, I'll be changing my pen name to CrystalCatalyst soon, probably in a few days so make sure you're mentally prepared for the change.**

**Still TakariFan8816 T.T**


End file.
